Our research focused on 3 broad themes: (i) Etiology and pathogenesis of ocular inflammatory diseases. (ii) Development of Biologics for treating autoimmune diseases; (iii) T cell and cytokine biology: Contributions to basic mechanisms of host immunity. Significant advances in each of these areas include: 1. Discovery that Interleukin-35 induces regulatory B cells that suppress autoimmune disease. 2. Characterization of factors that underlie the development of chronic intraocular inflammation and retinal degenerative disease. (3) Demonstration of the critical roles of STAT3, SOCS1, miR155 and CTLA4 in the development and suppression uveitis.